Manually driven pruning tools and secateurs are well known. Powered pruning tools and secateurs are also known where a motor is provided to drive at least one of a pair of blades with respect to the other. An example of such a powered cutting tool is disclosed in EP2158805. Problems associated with known powered pruning tools and secateurs include efficiently transmitting drive from the motor to the at least one moveable blade and automatically controlling the movement of said at least one moveable blade between its open and closed positions in a safe, user-friendly and efficient manner.